


understood

by basementrituals



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basementrituals/pseuds/basementrituals
Summary: dennis does dee a favor, and 20 years later she repays it in kind.set pre-canon and between seasons 12 and 13
Relationships: Dee Reynolds & Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	understood

_"hey, sis," he says breezily as he walks up to where she's sitting alone in the courtyard garden, "long week?"_

_she only glares at him. she has dark circles around her eyes, her hair is dry and unbrushed. she tugs uncomfortably at the hem of her gray sweatshirt, "i really don't want to talk about it, asshole."_

_"great, i wasn't actually asking," he sits down at the picnic table across from her, pushing a wawa hoagie and a bottle of coke across it as he does so. she reaches for the coke, noticing that the seal underneath the cap is already broken as she opens it. he smiles pleasantly at her as she raises the bottle to her nose suspiciously before she takes long drink._

_he waits for her attention back, leaning in coyly, "i did you a favor, you know."_

_"whatever," she raises the bottle again, finishing it in a second, desperate swig, "thanks for lunch."_

_"jesus christ, dee," he wrinkles his nose as she burps in his face, "you're welcome, but - oh, god you're gross - but i'm not talking about lunch."_

_she frowns and raises her eyebrows as he reaches into his pocket and produces a letter, which he unfolds on the table between them. it's from the university of pennsylvania - a notice of expulsion. she grimaces._

_"mom and dad don't have to know."_

_their agreement is unspoken. they share the hoagie and dee complains to him about the nurses, the food, the other patients who are clearly god damn crazy - not like her. he nods along and stays until visiting hours are over, and then he leaves her with a brief hug, a few words of encouragement, and the offer to stay at his and mac's new place when she gets out. just for a little while, if she wants._

_…_

this place fucking sucks. it's irritating, and boring, and he doesn't have any privacy, and worst of all, he's god damn _lonely._ no one is coming to visit him, though; he'd left anyone who would have back in philadelphia. 

the only person that even knows he's here right now is mandy. after what she referred to as "the christmas potluck dinner incident" - a gentle euphemism for _dennis reynolds' worst psychotic episode to date_ \- she'd given him an ultimatum to which he acquiesced. a last ditch attempt at normalcy. that night, she'd dropped him off at the door and waved goodbye with a polite, albeit tired and apprehensive smile. that was eight days ago. 

during admission, he'd written down exactly one number from his short list of contacts before they confiscated his phone - there was really only one option. one person who would understand, a favor he was owed. 

he's currently sitting alone at a circular table in the common room. a puzzle is laid out in front of him. stupid _._ he takes a slow, shakey breath, wiping his palms down the front of his pant legs anxiously before standing and walking towards the nurse's station. 

"i'd like to call my sister, please." 

_the rest of the gang don't have to know._

**Author's Note:**

> short fic bc i like the twins and i like to think about the twins. (compatible/companion piece w my other fic, "long way home")  
> *i have never been through inpatient psych treatment, but i tried to make it accurate  
> hope you liked it. thank you. love you


End file.
